The present invention relates to an outdoor advertising display and, more particularly, to an outdoor advertising display using neon-like illumination that can be assembled, disassembled, and reassembled in different locations.
Although outdoor advertising billboards have begun to employ neon accents for eye-catching displays in special situations, such billboards have limited commercial appeal due to the inherent nature of the advertising apparatus and costs involved. Specifically, neon lighting is subject to frequent breakdown and thus requires constant and consistent maintenance. Furthermore, operating costs are high due to the electrical consumption of the neon lighting. Lastly, relocating and using such outdoor advertising billboards at other and different locations is often impossible due to the very heavy weight involved and the fragile nature of the neon lighting apparatus. In short, the costs associated with such displays can be justified only if the displays are maintained and kept at a particular site for long lengths of time.
It is apparent that lightweight illuminated advertising displays that can be easily assembled, disassembled, and reassembled at other locations when desired would go a long way toward addressing the shortcomings described above. It would be particularly desirable that such advertising displays be resistant to breakage and have lower energy operating costs.
It is therefore a paramount object of the present invention to provide an outdoor advertising display using neon-like illumination that can be assembled, disassembled, and reassembled in different locations.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.
The present invention addresses the above object of providing a portable illuminated outdoor advertising display that is adapted to be secured to a frame structure of a billboard. The preferred display generally comprises a plurality of modules, a portion of which are removably secured to the frame structure and collectively forming a matrix of modules when juxtaposed adjacent one another in predetermined positions along a surface of the frame structure. At least one lightweight neon-like illumination device is preferably secured to one or more of the modules and forms a visually apparent indicia or a design when the modules are positioned in the matrix.